Gynoid Co., Ltd./Gallery
VOCALOID Software Vflowerbox.png|v flower package Flowerbox1.png|v4 flower package v4flowerB.png|Black alternative Flowerbox2.png|v4 flower bundle package Boxartv4.png|v4 flower boxart Boxartbundle.png|v4 flower bundle boxart Meika hime mikoto box.jpg|MEIKA Hime & Mikoto package Meika talk box.jpg|MEIKA talk package Logo Vflower logo render.png|v flower v4 flower logo.png|v flower Character v flower.png|v flower illust. Yamako V4flower.png|v4 flower illust. △○□× meika transparent.png|MEIKA Hime and Mikoto illust. △○□× hime mikoto talk.jpg|MEIKA Hime and Mikoto Talk illust. △○□× meika hime.jpg|MEIKA Hime illust. △○□× hime talk.jpg|MEIKA Hime Talk illust. △○□× meika mikoto.jpg|MEIKA Mikoto illust. △○□× mikoto talk.jpg|MEIKA Mikoto Talk illust. △○□× Concept Flowerv4sitting.jpg|Fanart of flower that eventually became the V4 design Flowerconcept1.png|Concept art for v4 flowerv4 flower sketches by △○□× Flowerconcept2.png|Concept art for v4 flower 2 2.jpg|Concept art for v4 flower 3 DJflower.jpg| Concept art for DJ flower hime ref 1.jpg|MEIKA Hime reference sheet hime ref 2.jpg|MEIKA Hime reference sheet 2 hime ref 3.jpg|MEIKA Hime reference sheet 3 mikoto ref 1.jpg|MEIKA Mikoto reference sheet mikoto ref 2.jpg|MEIKA Mikoto reference sheet 2 mikoto ref 3.jpg|MEIKA Mikoto reference sheet 3 meika talk ref sheet.jpg|MEIKA Hime and Mikoto talk reference sheet Promotional Tumblr inline n46sileaSc1rovgsw.jpg|Closeup of flower flowerPV.png|flower from the Inokori Sensei PV Flowercd.jpg|flower CD and clear file. Otoko_flower.png|v flower featured in VOCALOID Club Summer Special tutorials Wallpaper_debut_pc.jpg|Official v flower wallpaper Flowerdebutfull.png|Full render of her "Debut" album artwork jacket_02.png|Full render of her 2nd album artwork V4flower Sub.png|Illustration that came with her V4 flower Package 201712_long_flower.png|Promotional December 2017 artwork; illust. △○□× 201712 short flower.png|Promotional December 2017 artwork; illust. △○□× negi flower1.png|Promotional February 2018 artwork; illust. NEGI negi flower2.png|Promotional February 2018 artwork; illust. NEGI negi flower3.png|Promotional February 2018 artwork; illust. NEGI negi flower4.png|Promotional February 2018 artwork; illust. NEGI vFlower2.png|Promotional April 2018 artwork; illust. norainu vFlower1.png|Promotional April 2018 artwork; illust. norainu Hime mikoto 2d imagery.jpg|MEIKA Hime and Mikoto images; illust. niijimaakiichi Concert vflowerDJnight.jpg|Promotional artwork for V Flower DJ Night Media 3D Model Officially released MMD models. Mmd_vflower.png|v flower MMD model by mqdl V4flowermmd.png|v4 flower MMD model by mqdl meika hime mikoto mmd.png|MEIKA Hime and Mikoto MMD models by mqdl Merchandise HoneyWoks Album & Clear File.jpg|HoneyWorks Album & flower Clear File V flower DTM Magazine.jpg|flower on DTM magazine. V4flower_DTM_Magazines.png|v4 flower on DTM magazine Vflowercard.jpg|Promotional flower card Official Albums Flower debut album.jpg|flower's Debut Compilation Album Ichigoichie.png|一期一会, flower's Second Compilation Album Gynoid Store Products Flower T-Shirt.jpg|flower T-shirt Flower Tote Bag.jpg|flower Tote Bag Flower Caribiner.jpg|Flower Caribiner Flower Debut B2 Poster 1.png|flower "Debut" B2 Poster Flower Debut Post Card.png|flower "Debut" Post Card Flower Debut B2 Poster 2.png|flower "Debut" B2 Poster featuring different art. Flower Debut Clear File.png|flower "Debut" Clear File Flower Debut Picture Disc.png|flower "Debut" Picture Disc Flower Debut Post Card 2.png|flower "Debut" Post Card featuring different art. V3 flower Keychain.png|Keychain featuring v3 flower flower and xinhua iphone.png|iPhone (5s/6) cases for flower and Xin Hua Flower & Xin Hua Badges.png|Badge set featuring flower and Xin Hua Flower & Xin Hua Clear Files.png|Clear Files featuring flower and Xin Hua V4 flower Reversible Poster.png|v4 flower Reversible Poster V4 flower Smartphone Case.png|Smartphone Case featuring v4 flower V4 flower B2 Poster.jpg|v4 flower B2 Poster V4 flower Post Card.jpg|v4 flower Post Card V4 flower Clear File.jpg|Clear File featuring v4 flower V4 flower Post Card 2.jpg|v4 flower Post Card featuring different art. Flower & Xin Hua Clear File tkmk.png|Promotional テンアゲエモキュン "tkmk" Clear File featuring Xin Hua & v4 flower Flower Themed CUSTOM ONE PRO PLUSHeadphones.png|Flower Themed CUSTOM ONE PRO PLUS Headphones スタジオRana (Studio Rana Products) Studio Rana 2016 Calendar.jpg|Studio Rana calendar featuring Flower, Rana & Kohaku Studio Rana Acrylic Keychains With Guitar Pick Motif.jpg|Studio Rana acrylic keychains featuring Flower, Rana & Kohaku with a guitar pick motif Studio Rana Acrylic Stands 20cm.jpg|Studio Rana acrylic stands featuring Flower, Rana & Kohaku Studio Rana Art Book.jpg|Studio Rana Art Book Studio Rana Clear File And Mug.jpg|Studio Rana Clear File & Mug design Studio Rana Mobile Battery & Badges.jpg|Studio Rana mobile batteries featuring front and back designs and a badge set. Studio Rana Postcard.jpg|Studio Rana themed postcard Studio Rana Smartphone Case.jpg|Studio Rana themed smartphone case Studio Rana USB Memory Two Versions.jpg|Studio Rana USB Memory drives featuring two different designs. vflower DJ NIGHT V flower DJ Night Merch.jpg|Merchandise from the vflower DJ NIGHT including badge set, sticker set, acrylic charm, acrylic stand & t-shirts. Animate Store Goods MEIKA Hime & Mikoto Standee.jpg|Cardboard display standee featuring MEIKA Hime & Mikoto from Animate MEIKA Hime & Mikoto Badges.png|Badges featuring MEIKA Hime & Mikoto from Animate MEIKA Hime & Mikoto Acrylic Stands.png|Acrylic stands featuring MEIKA Hime & Mikoto from Animate References Category:Character-related gallery Category:Gynoid Co., Ltd.